


Transcendence

by lxvellan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvellan/pseuds/lxvellan
Summary: What happens when a regular girl named Aria is sent to a time and place that she knows nothing about except for what she has read or played? Can she survive long enough to get to know a certain Assassin that we all know and love? Or will she be a total ditz? Read to find out more and maybe you might get your answers.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I'm finally kicking myself into gear and resuming my old stories. This fic in particular is over 5 years old and was originally posted on fanfiction, but I've gone through and done some more editing so that it is easier to read and grammatically correct.
> 
> This is a mary sue insert type of story so if that not your cup of tea I suggest finding something else to drink, just saying.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I'm finally kicking myself into gear and resuming my old stories. This fic in particular is over 5 years old and was originally posted on fanfiction, but I've gone through and done some more editing so that it is easier to read and grammatically correct.
> 
> This is a mary sue insert type of story so if that not your cup of tea I suggest finding something else to drink, just saying.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It's so cold.

That was the only thought that ran through my mind as I walked home from school. Sure to other people this weather might be considered warm, but to a California native such as myself, anything below 65°F is considered cold.

"Jesus, why did I think it was a good idea to wear a freaking cardigan today instead of my parka?" I muttered to myself as I clasped my hands together, bringing them to my face blowing warm air into them and then shoving them into my cardigan pocket; a refuge from the cold. I let out a small sigh as my phone vibrated in my pocket and I took it out to see that it was only a message from my mom.  
_______  
Mom:

Hey hun, I left a note for you at home in the kitchen, sorry I couldn't be home to tell you myself. Love you.

Message received at 2:01 PM  
________

I let out another sigh as I put my earbuds into my ears and put on a random shuffle. A ghost of a smile appeared on my lips as the Assassin's Creed III Main Theme came on, turning up the volume as I hastened my pace.

On the outside I may be a look like just another normal girl, from the make-up down to what I guess could be considered stylish clothes... But on the inside, I was a total nerd who obsessed over games, books, and anime.  
My family, what few I still interacted with, might consider me to be a bit peculiar; but for me, a shy introverted girl with no social life, I considered it normal.

My name is Aria Lopez. As you can probably tell by my last name, I am Hispanic, though I do have some Native American blood in me from my mother’s dad, which may not be much, but I am proud to say I have that blood within myself.  
I stood at 5'4", my skin had a light tan to it, my hair and eyes took the same color; a shade of dark brown, bordering on black.  
Not much really stands out about me, and that's the way I like to keep it.

I am just a sort-of normal eighteen year old who just graduated from high school in the summer and live with only my mom since my dad passed away some few years ago.  
My dad and I were close, almost inseparable. It was through him that I got all of my love for gaming. Seeing as how I was his only daughter, his only child at that, well… those are memories that I don't want to look back on now. Right now, I just want to get home, turn on the heater and play my video games in peace.

"Please, let there be warmth." I mumbled to myself as I walked up the steps of my house, a small and average two story home that had two bedrooms, three if you counted the really small one, and two bathrooms.

I fumbled with my bag as I searched for my house key in the mess of my sketchbooks and papers that I had shoved into it, smiling to myself as I finally pulled out the key and quickly opened the door, practically barging into the foyer of the house.  
I threw my bag into the corner of the room, and locked the door behind me, running over to the thermostat and turning up the heat in the house. I then walked into the kitchen, noticing the note my mom mentioned laying on the kitchen counter, her handwriting neatly scribbled across the paper with some money laying on top of it.  
__________  
Dear Ari,

I'm sorry I couldn't be home to tell you this but I have an important business meeting to attend and I won't be home until Monday night. Seeing as you are an adult, I can trust that you'll be responsible and can handle yourself for a few days. I’ve left some money for you, as well.   
See you in a few days!

Love, Mom.  
__________

I crumbled up the note and threw it in the trash, and grabbed myself a bottle of water smiling to myself.

Yes! A whole weekend and Monday to myself! Guess what I'm going to be doing this weekend?  
I thought to myself as I ran into through the dining room and into the living room, hopping onto the couch with my handy dandy wand in hand, well I call it a wand because it works MAGIC, but you guys probably just call it a controller.  
I turned on the TV, then pushed the power button on my PlayStation and smiled as my home screen came into view which was AC: Black Flag themed. Sure, Origins was out and I did pre-order mine and played through half of it, but in my heart, Assassin's Creed III will always be the best one because it was the only game that I played through at least 6 times.

Yeah I own the first Assassin's Creed game, the entire Ezio Trilogy, Black Flag, Rouge, Unity and Origins, but none of the games nor the main protagonists compared to AC III and Connor Kenway.  
I shrugged my shoulders and clicked on the Assassin's Creed III logo and loaded my game, resuming where I last left off which was the end of Sequence 5 when Connor is about to receive his Assassin outfit finally; However, I groaned when I realized that I had to play as Desmond.

"I really dislike playing Desmond. Why'd they have to make us play him right after we worked so hard to receive our damn Assassin’s robe?!" I groaned as I threw a pillow at my PlayStation, immediately regretting it as soon as I did because at that precise moment, a bright white light flashed impairing my vision. For a moment and I let out a small squeal before everything around me turned black and I was pulled into the darkness, having no clue what was in store for me.

o~O~o

Why is it so bright? Did I fall asleep while playing the game? If I did then why is it so bright? It should not be this bright inside my house... Or this warm. What the heck happened?  
These were all the questions that raced through my head as I slowly began to regain consciousness.

I lifted up my hand to shield my face from the blinding light as I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was blurry at first, but it became clearer as I put my hand down and my eyes adjusted. Slowly I sat myself up, feeling the blades of grass beneath my fingertips and hearing the sounds of the birds chirping in the distance.

"Where the hell am I?" I grumbled to myself as I looked at the green scenery around me, my eyes widening as my clouded mind tried to process where I was. "What the heck happened? And why does my head hurt so freaking much?"

I slowly stood up and brushed the dirt off of my black jeans and cardigan. I began to make my way through the trees, not really knowing where I was going but I figured I'd run into someone or somewhere... eventually.

I kept on walking until I was eventually on what I supposed was a makeshift road, seeing as it all dirt. But I trudged along it, my eyes scrutinizing everything as I searched for any signs of civilization, but my steps faltered when I heard drums playing in the distant.

"Drums..? Who would be playing drums all the way out here in the ass crack of nowhere?" I mumbled to myself as I slowly kept walking toward the noise but nearly pissed myself when I see a group of men in red coats walking down the so-called road, armed to the teeth with guns and... are those swords?

Am I in the middle of some big reenactment thing or am I going flippin’ insane? I thought to myself as the men in the red coats quickly approached me, eyeing me suspiciously.

"State your business." One of them said as they walked up to me, keeping his gaze solely on me and nothing else.

I froze as I stared up into the burly red coats eyes, my eyes widening as I glanced to the other men behind him, most likely looking like a deer caught in headlights to them.

"Um… I-I don't know where I am… sir." I stumbled as I spoke, my eyes looking around frantically as the man eyes me, scrutinizing my appearance as I stood still, too afraid to move in fear that he might pull out his sword or gun out at me. "D-do you know where I am by any chance? Or can you point me to the nearest town?"

The red coat looks back at the others and snickers as he spoke to them. "Would yer look at this men. A little lost savage girl.. Do you believe a word of what she is saying?"  
The men all smirked and shook their heads as they eyed me.

"No sir, I don't believe a word she is sayin'. I mean look at her, what are you wearin' gurl?" One of them said, while giving me a unpleasant look.

"I'm not a savage." I state, offended by the use of term, glaring up at the men.

"Then what're you gurl?" The man in front of me says as he eyes me, taking a step towards me. "Cause you sure look like one to me. Or are yah a mutt?"

"I-I'm of Spanish descent..." I said meekly as I looked up at the burly redcoat. It wasn't all of a lie, my mom’s side did come from Spain. I can't exactly say I'm Mexican because I'm not entirely sure if they even know about Mexicans at this point in time, but I could pass off as a Spaniard.

"See, as much as I would like to believe that, I think yer lyin'." The man said as he took another step, his face mere inches from mine as he looked down at me. I flinched when he spat slightly as he spoke.

"I-I speak the truth." I tense up as I see his hand rise, ready to strike me. I shut my eyes close, ready for the impact of his hand to go across my face but it never comes. Instead I hear the clashing of metal and gunshots. I slowly peek an eye open only to have my jaw drop at the sight in front of me.

The men who were standing behind the redcoat that was in front of me, all lay dead on the floor, including the one who was all up in my personal space. All of those bodies lay around in a bloody mess on the floor and there was only one figure that remained upright. That figure, wearing a white and blue robe with his back facing me, slowly stood from the place he was squatting at, gradually turning his head towards me.

I just about pissed myself again from seeing who it was in those white robes. It’s him… I can’t believe it. It was none other than Ratonhnhake:ton. Otherwise known as Connor Kenway. Assassin of the American Revolution.

Pinch me. I must be dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major shout out to my best friend Nexus for being my beta and fixing any mistakes or grammatical errors I might have missed during my rer-ead!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the Prologue and will stick around for future updates on this story and my other story Shatter Me!


	2. Act Natural

_ Previously on _   
  
**Transcendence**   
  
o~O~o   
  
_ The men who were standing behind the redcoat that was in front of me, all lay dead in the floor, including the one who was all up in my personal space. All of those bodies lay around in a bloody mess on the floor and there was only one figure that remained upright. That figure, wearing a white and blue robe with his back facing me, slowly stood from the place he was squatting at, gradually turning his head towards me. _ __  
__  
_ I just about pissed myself again from seeing who it was in those white robes. It’s him… I can’t believe it. It was none other than Ratonhnhake:ton. Otherwise known as Connor Kenway. Assassin of the American Revolution. _ __  
__  
_ Pinch me. I must be dreaming. _   
  
o~O~o   
  
**Transcendence**   
  
**Chapter 1**   
  
_ Holy flipping crud. Is that really THE Connor Kenway? What the heck man, I must be freaking dreaming or hallucinating for sure! _   
  
My heart was beating at a million miles a minute and I thought for sure that it would burst out at any given moment as the ominous figure turned to face me fully. His hood obscured my view of his face, but I knew good and well that he could see my face pale as I stared at him in complete and utter shock, my mouth gaping slightly and my eyes wide and round in astonishment.   
  
"Are you alright?" He said as he cautiously approached me, his voice deep and attentive as I could feel his eyes scrutinize me and my attire, but said he nothing about it. "You should not travel alone in this area." He resumed. "These areas are closely watched and patrolled by redcoats and it is not wise for you to be here with just yourself."   
  
I looked down shamefully, my cheeks heating up from being scolded, letting my long dark hair and bangs obscure my face just as his hood hid his.   
  
"I'm sorry...?" I said meekly as I glanced back up at him, biting on the inside of my cheek. "I... I'm lost and have no clue whatsoever as to where I am or how I even got here to begin with."   
  
He stood quiet for a minute and I looked back down at my hand, fiddling with the locket around my neck mindlessly, which just so happened to have the Assassin's Creed logo on it. I wore it every day as if my life deepened on it. Now that I think about it, how did I get here? Is this all just a dream or is this flipping real? Because if this is a dream, it is freaking awesome… If not then, Holy crud! How in the heck am I supposed to get back home and how much time will pass there as opposed to here? Could months here be but a few mere minutes there?   
  
"Where did you get that?" Connor deep voice startled me out of my thoughts as he stared at my locket in my hand. I immediately grabbed it into my hand protectively as I looked at him, perplexed.   
Then a light bulb went off in my head at the realization of my necklace bearing the crest of the creed and what it might look like to him.   
  
Oh shit. How screwed am I? Quick make up a lie!   
  
"Oh, this old thing? I got it from my father a few years ago as a gift. A family heirloom he said it was...?" I lied as I looked down at the necklace. It wasn't all that much of a lie. My dad did give it to me as a birthday present a few months before he passed away two years ago. So at least it wasn't all that big of a lie. I glanced back up at Connor whose probing gaze was examining me and I pulled my cardigan closer to me, covering myself as much as I could suddenly self aware and self-conscious of how revealing I must to look anyone from this time period.   
  
"Do you know the meaning behind this symbol?" He asked as he tilted his head up slightly, peering down at me in question, his eyes just barely visible to my line of sight as I stared up at him. His gaze was intense and hostile, but he had a sense of curiosity to him as I watched him cock his head to the side slightly.   
  
_ Would it be better to say no? That I had no clue whatsoever as to what it means? Or would it be better to say yes I did know? Or maybe I could say no and that I was searching for the meaning behind it and say that my father left it in his will that once I was of a certain age I should venture out to the Frontier and re-new our family legacy that has not been what is used to be in over a century? Yes! That's a perfect idea! _ __  
_ Oh! And I could say that I don't remember how I got here because on my way to the frontier I was mugged! I should totally make this a story on fanfiction once I wake up! _   
  
Connor cleared his throat and I blinked as I pulled myself from my thoughts, looking up at him as he looked down at me expectantly.   
  
__ Okay. Relax. Be natural. You've got this!   
  
"Oh, uh.. No. I don't, actually. This necklace is actually the reason why I'm here. Wherever here is..." I said as I glanced around, adding to my perplexity. "When my father passed, he left me a note, saying to seek the meaning of this symbol and restore what once was. I was on my way to the Frontier, I believe he said, to see what all the fuss was about. He also said that it was important that I do so once I was of age. That I needed to help restore the peace and reestablish our family legacy." I trailed off as Connor surveyed me.   
  
"And do you have this… letter on you? Do you have any proof?"   
  
I simply shook my head as I looked down with a solemn expression on my face.   
  
"Sadly I do not. I was mugged on my way and I woke up here with nothing. Literally. I managed to err… borrow these clothes as I wandered here, at least they let me keep my necklace… I just hope that they didn't… do anything to violate me. " I said as I crossed my arms to cover my body, trying to get some sympathy from him. "That is when I stumbled onto those damned redcoats, and luckily for me that's when you swooped in like a hero of sorts. Thank you by the way for that. I probably would have been dead or worse if it weren't for you."   
  
My words trailed off as I glanced up at him once, but let me tell you this now: those graphics of him in the game do no justice to the beautiful man known as Ratonhnhake:ton.   
Though I could only see from the tip of his nose down, it was all I needed to let my inner fangirl out because that boy, or rather young man, had one damned good pair of lips. What a shame that no girl has probably ever kissed them before. Or probably even got remotely close to him, other than when he carried Myriam to Achilles house to help her.   
  
What a shame.   
  
I do my best to look as inconspicuous as possible to him as my eyes roam his body curiously, pretending to examine him as I wait for his verdict. That's when my eyes land on the sash and belt sitting on his hips, a light bulb goes off in my head.   
  
I'm so brilliant!   
  
I dart my eyes between Connor's face and his belt, my gaze settling on his belt then slowly trailing back up to meet his hard gaze, making me cower back slightly. I straighten up once again as I spoke with as much authority I could muster to match his earlier question.   
  
"Where did you get that?" My free hand that wasn't clasped around my necklace motions towards his belt to which he glances down at, as if only now noticing that he had on a belt, though it has been there the whole time. I noticed his cheeks take a light tinge to them, but just as quickly as they appeared, it was gone within a blink.   
  
"That is none of your concern." He states as he eyes me, causing my stubbornness to heighten. I lift my head high, trying to measure up to his astounding height.   
  
This man is almost a foot taller than me; he towers over me like a mountain.   
  
"Then I guess you didn't need to know about how I got my necklace or why I'm here then now do you?" I say as I narrow my eyes slightly at the mixed Native.   
  
I watch as he looks off into the distance in thought, probably pondering on whether or not to kill me.   
  
Whelp. If I die, at least it will be at Connor's hands. Heck. I'd rather be killed by the hands of the god almighty Ratonhnhake:ton then by anyone else in existence.   
  
"What is your name?"   
  
I blinked and stared up at him.   
  
"What?"   
  
I watched as he crossed his arms and his lips go into a straight line.   
  
Those lips...   
  
"What shall I call you by? Seeing as we will be traveling together." He tails off and my eyes widen slightly as I stare at him momentarily shocked. In the spur of the moment, I rush to him and wrap my arms tightly around his torso. I've never so happy as to hear that I will have to travel him; and it won't be with just anyone, but with Connor Kenway, and not just to some rinky dink place, but to the Homestead.   
  
I'm traveling with Connor freaking Kenway to the Homestead! Where I'll most likely meet Achilles! Hold on. I think my heart may have just exploded...   
  
"Praised be and thank the lord..." I say as I feel Connor stiffen up from me touching him. I take a few steps back from him, my cheeks flushing in embarrassment and I look down at my feet as I mumble out a quick apology.   
  
Opps. Forgot he doesn't like to be touched, but boy was it worth it. If he could read my mind, he would think me crazy. Oh my god. What if he can?

_ Testing. Testing. One. Two. Cough if you can hear me. _   
  
Right at that precise moment he clears his throat and I choke on my breath and look up at him as he straightens up his clothes. "Right then. Now that that is over with, may I know your name now?"   
  
OH MY GOD!! Don't freak Aria! Act natural and causal..   
  
My cheeks became even brighter as I realized that I still haven't answered his question. "Oh yeah... Sorry, my name is Aria. Aria Lopez, but you can call me Ari or Ri for short. Whichever pleases you."   
  
"I think just Aria shall suffice." He briskly responded.   
  
"Alrighty, well do I get to know your name as well or will I just have to call you 'ominous man in a hood'?" I say giving him a sly look.   
  
"Apologies. My name is Ratonhnhake:ton." A ghost of a smirk appears on his lips, most likely expecting me to butcher and mispronounce his name.   
  
"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Ratonhnhake:ton." I say with a slight smirk as I watch the smirk slowly disappear from his lips.   
  
Bet he didn't expect me to pronounce it correctly on my first try. BAMN! Mind. Blown.   
  
"Anyway, how am I to trust traveling with you, and how do you know where I'm supposed to be going? For all I know you could be some mad man looking for a woman to take advantage of." I say in a matter-of-factly tone knowing full well I could trust this man with my life.   
  
"I did just save your life from those Redcoats." He responds unfazed as he begins to walk away from me and the bodies littered on the floor around me. "Come with me if you want or stay there. It does not matter to me."   
  
I stubbornly cross my arms and watch him walk away from me for a couple seconds, but I then take a glance around me realizing what this situation would look like to someone passing by.   
  
"Hey, wait up!" I yelp as I run to catch up to him, panting slightly as I finally catch up to him and try to match his long strides, to which he just glances over at me then looks straight ahead once more.   
  
"So are you going to tell me what the symbol means or am I going to have to wait to figure that out?"   
  
"You will gain that knowledge in time if you prove yourself worthy." He simply said as we continue to walk reaching what I assume was his camp site.   
  
_ Oh goodie. That means I have to wait.. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those of you who actually took the time to read and again to my wonderful beta reader and best friend Nexus!
> 
> I'll to to make updates every other Saturday but I'll be moving out of state at the end of the month so updates might be delayed until I've settled in and found a new job!


End file.
